Ice
by Dwarfensniper
Summary: The night fills the air with mysterious feeling of youth, passion, lust and love. In this jewel down the alley is where their fates intersect. led by their own problems in their lives, their heated desire mixes like a new brand of cocktail drinks. To drown her mediocre life, to drown his broken love, in this jewel down the alley where their fates entwine a new melody begins


Author's Note: I already posted this but I took it down because I saw a lot of mistakes in grammars and many more (BTW I notice it when I read it while I was on duty on the hospital, so yeah) and I really wanted to just delete this because I felt that it doesn't really follow the rule of "Show not tell" and won't follow the format on how I wrote this on Words. in the end, I just thought fuck it and just posted it again (with few correction) so enjoy. (me rambling)

-love,  
The author

p.s. also, I accidentally posted this with my full name on it, so I just have to take it down.

* * *

Ice

How beautiful is it, to see the big blue sky darken as the sun drips down the horizon and stars bloom the night sky like flowers in the meadow. how beautiful is it? very beautiful.

'Sigh.' This lifestyle called working adult is exhausting! Is this what being a responsible adult feels like? A daily routine of eight to six, sometime it ends on eight or more, depending on the work that are needed to be done. Monotonous, repeatable, and boring, to always worry about the status quo. this is the so called " _adult_ _life_."

"What a life to be in." The city night-light, the sky, and the stars are beautiful today as always. "sigh." I resume my journey home. As I drive down the street, just around the corner, I saw a place I'm well familiar with, " _La_ _Bijou_." A fancy bar, not well known though, that I frequently go to before when I was just starting my ' _responsible_ ' adult lifestyle. Back then I thought that being able to afford myself my own drink or two was the best thing in the world, I was very excited to start working and when I got hired to a well known finance company and got my very first salary, Oh how thrilled I was! I spend it on champagne, wine and cocktail drinks with my girl friends and past lovers, and just had a time of my life! Until I got more older, wiser (or boring as my old friends use to say) and become more "responsible" (or as my ex called it ' _workaholic_ '). I work hard and good and because of that I got promoted up and then again in the corporate ladder and now I obtained the position I have right now, Vice President. Life isn't all fun and games though, and when you move higher and higher you add more and more to your responsibility, leaving you with less time to do stupid things. That's what happened to me. I got a higher salary and good, stable position in exchange for friends, time, love, and youth. What a life. But believe me when I say I don't regret it, well maybe just a little, or two or three or more... 'Sigh' you know what? Fuck it! I park my car near the alleyway and got off. I need a drink to wash this moody feeling out of me. I'll have some champagne, and maybe some few shots and get myself all up and sunny for tomorrow's work. And maybe if I'm lucky I'll find myself a company, or not. Either way, I need to drink myself down till I feel better.

Human feelings are abstract as it can get. Happiness, sadness, fear, anger, jealousy, envy, and many more. Though, one cannot deny that the most abstract of all emotion is love. " _Love_ _is_ _patient_ , _love_ _is_ _good_." " _Love_ _is_ _blind_ , _it_ _is_ _unexpected_." " _Love_ _is_ _a_ _tragic_ _story, a tragic magic_." " _Love_ _is_ _a_ _rosary_ , _it's_ _full_ _of_ _mystery_." and many more leniently describe what Love is. But still, it is a puzzle to all of us. There's no definite way to explain what love is. All we got are more ways to say ' _Love_ ' in an abstract, sometimes blurry form. Even I don't have a direct way to explain ' _Love_ '. For me, Humans are instrument. Each one of us is a unique kind of instrument, unlike any other. No two human are the same instrument therefore no two human creates the same sound. And love, love is the conductor that guides these instruments to resonate with one another, making a beautiful orchestral symphony. Without the conductor, without guide, without love, the sound we each create can never composed a beautiful music. That's what love for me. How beautiful the song love compose you say? Mmh... Like the music that fills the bar tonight. Harmonious, well-tune, and sensual. Love can compose a beautiful music such as the like of ' _Piano_ _x_ _Forte_.'  
"One more shots please" I say to the bartender. "One moment please" he answered. Is this my fourth shot? Maybe fifth? I think so. Well I don't really care. Tonight was another night of Scotch on the rock and tomorrow, tomorrow will be another morning sickness. As the alcohol flows from the bottle to my glass, the ice made a subtle beat as the bartender fills it carefully to not let a drop of the counter. With the bow, he slides the drink to me and left to service another customer. Another night, another drink, another whiskey to let me forget.

It's still the same as how I remember it! How nostalgic! For me, this place is the best of all the bar I know in the whole city. Unlike the other where it caters youth, this place was the best place to relax and grab a few drinks. Not too loud unlike clubs or some other bars and not too shabby like a vulgar and rowdy shack. The perfect to unwind and just forget about the adult world. It was unpack, Well that's fine for me as well. It's comfier! I sat in front of the counter. An old man finishes pouring a drink to another customer as he gave him a bow and went in front of me. "Ho? Well if it's young Meiko." the old man behind the counter said as he give me smile.  
"Hey Chief! Long time no see." I greeted back. It is really nostalgic! "Yes. Yes it is." he replied with a smile.  
"I miss you old man! Sorry I couldn't come here more often like before. Office work is holding me down, it's chocking me!" I joke as I exaggeratedly chock myself. He laugh softly as he listen to my story.  
"I miss you Chief. I miss this place as well." I finally said with a sad smile. He patted my head as he smiled at me warmly. "We miss you as well."  
"Well enough of that drama, the usual Chief!" I cheerfully said . "coming right up." He bowed as he went to prepare my drink. This place is still the same. The same old relaxing bar where I went when life feels too heavy on my shoulder. How nostalgic!

My gaze long on the reflection in my glass. The ice settling down on the malt whiskey as the drink ripples through. I was surprise to see an all too familiar face next to me as I glance at her. "I miss you old man! Sorry I couldn't come here more often like before. Office work is holding me down, it's chocking me!" she jokes to the bartender. . . . as I thought, she's isn't her. She's isn't the one I'm well familiar with. She's isn't the one I'm drowning out of my mind. Her voice is different. As well as the personality. She's not the one I'm not too glad to see. "Well enough of the drama, the usual Chief!" she said as he bow to her and walks away. I've mistaken her for someone huh. . . . How stupid of me. What's even more stupid was that when I saw her bob-cat, walnut colored hair, I immediately assumed it was her. Was I expecting to see her? Laughable. How pathetic of me. Though I must admit this, this woman, she is beautiful and I am not exaggerating. A porcelain skinned beauty with cherry-red lips and sharp eyes that matches her hair, are they black or brown? light brown? Her figure is well proportion, not too fat but not too thin. Her well-endowed bosoms . . . Ahem, that's encase in a corporate attire. Her slender fingers stretches out from her fragile hands are moving thru and fro on her phone and at the tip of every finger are well polished, blood red fingernails. If I had to say, maybe she's around 5'9'' or 6'0'' and her pencil skirt that reaches just above her knees. Long slender legs that's crossed under the counter. Is she a model? She is hot! Maybe the Scotchs put my logical thinking out of commission or maybe out of sudden enchantment I unconsciously stared at her for too long. She notice me, or more correctly, she notice my stares on her as she gave me a cautious glare and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. This is bad. I mean really, what I did can be considered sexual harassment! Without thinking too much, I hastily drank my Scotch in one gulp and face her. Without thinking too deeply I blurted out something I regretted-  
"Did are fate intersect? Because you're my once in a lifetime meeting. "

Oh? my mom texted.

 _'How are you doing Mei? I hope_  
 _you're not working yourself too much.'_

Oh mom, even though I already told you I'm fine.

' _I'm_ _fine_ _mum_ , _Don't_ _worry_ _about_ _me_ ^3^'

I'm healthy, well and happy, mom! … well, the last part may well be a lie but I'll keep that from her. As I was on my phone I notice the stare from someone next to me. Uh, creep much? How rude can this guy be! Sexual harassment I say! Guards! Police! Social security! Feminist! Where are you guys? Please arrest this guy! Clearly he panick as he finally notice that I notice his stares at me as he hastily return back to his glass. Not to long though, he drank his drink in one gulp and stared back at me in the eyes. He remained silent for a minute or two before finally open his mouth.  
"Did are fate intersect? Because you're my once in a lifetime meeting." he said in an amorous(?) and confident(?) way. . . .

". . . "  
". . . " What the hell was that!?  
". . . uh, I mean uh, did I said it wrong? uh. . . . " What the hell?!  
"pfft! " I don't know why but I wasn't able to hold my laughter anymore and just burst out, laughing my ass off!  
"What the hell was that!? " I said, rather I tried to, from all the laughing "Corny! It was too corny!" I covered my mouth to not appear un-lady like like how my mum taught me but it was fruitless really. Seriously, what the hell was that!? Before we knew it, we were just laughing with one another.

After that embarrassing start, I was able to hit it off. Once she was able to come down, she took a big sip from her champagne and we just talk. We started off great! I guess even though it was corny and embarrassing it was still effective. We were already having a good time with each others company.  
"Oh my, you're a professor? " she ask in a surprise tone. Is it really that surprising? "Professor Shion or is it Professor Kaito. " she sings. The way she rolled her tongue when she pronounce 'Professor' was, so to speak, very sensual.  
"Most of my students call me Professor Shion or sometimes Prof. Shion" I answer.  
"What do you teach, Sir. " she ask, teasingly I might add. the way she slur that 'S' is really really sexy.  
"Literature, World Literature to be exact. " I answer as I explained to her the scope of my lessons. The different literature from around the world, their similarity, their differences, why the exist and how does it relate to the cultures of that specific group of people.  
"My, my, aren't you well-read. " was it just me but the way she rolled her tongue and the way she touch her lips every time she pronounce 'Professor', was just sexy. Very very sexy. Is she seducing me or something? I hope so. Tonight I learned a lot about this beautiful woman, Meiko Sakine's life. How she graduated Bachelor of Business Administration from the University where I'm teaching right now, which was a surprised for both of us. How she used to frequent this place but can't anymore because of work, and how her job work. She even introduce me to the bartender. which is a little bit of a embarrass to me for I have been frequenting this place and yet I haven't even thought of learning the name of the person who owns this place.

"Wow! Seriously?! You're the VP of N.A.S.Q.U.E. !? "  
I giggled as I answer, "yes. Yes I am. " I say proudly as I finish my third drink and order another. Tonight is very fun night, I got to meet this fascinating guy. What can I say about him? He's cute in his own right. A blue-haired (weird right? he said that he dyed it blue because it is his favorite color.) childish guy with a soft blue, mellow eyes that's under a rimless glasses, contrast to his mature smile. A lean body under that white long-sleeve tucked to his fitted black trousers and black belt. Top with gray vest and dark blue neck. The sleeves are pulled up to his elbows. Tall with long legs and at the bottom are black shoes that match his trouser. A mature type physique with a cute childish personality but what I like the most from Kaito is his gentle, and soothing baritone voice.  
"How old are you? "  
"Tsk! Tsk! " I reply, "That's a breach in the ethical code Professor. " I tease as I glared at him jokingly.  
"Eh? Wh-what? " he mumbled, "I'm sorry for asking! "  
"Hmpf! If you must know, then try guessing. " I ask playfully as I urge to guess.  
"mmh. . . well, you're beautiful and very charming, so I say, 25?" he answer. Well I've already received a lot of compliments from different guys and girls but still, thank you. though, how does me being beautiful and charming relates to 25?  
"Higher! Higher!" I urge as I watch him think really hard. Oh my? I might have blushed a little! He looks sexy when his thinking. I might have develop a fetish for intellectual looking guy because of you Kaito. so take responsibility!.  
"Then maybe around my age, 30? " oh? So he's thirty years old huh. He answer as he finishes another drink and ordered another more. That makes it 8 shots already. what a heavy drinker.  
"Close but no cigar~"  
"Ah! I know! You're 17 right? " He tease as he gave me an evil smirk, but rather than looking evil, he looks cuter. Like how a child mischievously smile when he did something naughty. Cute!  
"That's right! Good job for guessing correctly! And also I'm calling the police. " I joke as I pulled out my phone from my purse.  
"No I'm not. . . well if it's you, then I might go that path. " he said in a rather low voice.  
"you pedo!" I giggled as I punch him on his shoulder. "If you must know I'm 32. "

La Bijou, a wonderland where I've lost my way is reflected back at me fascinatingly. A stimulating situation might lie deep within our everyday lives. At this place where my heated desire intersected with hers. As the night begins to get deeper, more people crowded the place, but I could not care for my gaze our bounded to hers. Our feverish eyes intertwine with another as our stories and games and trick are pass to one another. Our gaze mixed perfectly, like a cocktails of emotions. Smiles and flirtatious wiles aim at only to me and to her as our hands play a little game at the counter with a tinge of shyness and a tinge of perversion as they touch.

I am drunken by this sweet mood of cocktails on the rocks and his game of cat and mouse. Do you feel the same way as I do? The feeling of falling head over heels, do you feel the same way as I do? Tonight is exhilarating! These boring walls we have built up around us just melts away, like the ice on our drinks. You and I play the game, though I wonder, am I the woman of your destiny? If not, then what number am I? I couldn't careless though, for tonight all I want to think about is you and me and how will you shatter my cold philosophy of love. Are you aware of it?

Tonight, it seems that a mysterious feeling of magic and alcohol governs ours fate. From your reddening face, to your feverish eyes, to your seductive eyes, I can feel that it overflow. Sighs of intoxication slips out of your cherry-red lips. Why are you leading me astray with your intoxicating sighs? Did you not know it is enough to make me lose my restraints that I can't turn back. Are you aware of it?

"So how do you like your drink? " I ask. Oh, how you led me. Oh how you led me down the path of passionate lust. Tonight, you led me astray to your world. You brought me to your den for tonight to eat me up. Like a wild lioness devouring her prey.

Tonight, throw my uptight self and get naked. A world seen only through the glasses of our drinks are far more daring than the usual, Don't you think so as well? And after a taking a nice slow stare, I answer-  
"I like it strong. "

The city is majestic in the night. The street is the sky, dark spaces filled with starry lights that dance around like fairies of The Midsummer Night's Dream. Up above the hotel tower, up on your den. Up above the city, where dreams come true, is a fantasy coming to life. In this world where you led me to be eaten, where are heated desires intersect, I want to forget and be indulge by you. You led me around on your palm and in your fingertips I dance. A place where we both lost to our desire. A Midsummer Night's Dream. You are my Titania, The Queen of Fairies. Just how Shakespeare imagine you and I. . . I am the Oberon of your night. The King of your passion and lust.

I am your night pleasure and you are my prey. How tasty will you be I wonder as you tear off my clothes and so was I to you. A moonlit night, perfect time to feel, to seek, to love. How majestic will be this night? So let this lioness bite your neck and taste you. Let this tigress go wild at you tonight, my handsome prey.

Your curves are silk in my fingertips as your cherry-red lips puckered are place between my legs, and her eyes moist as she looks at me seductively. Intoxicated by the meal, lustful eyes shows pure ecstasy. Moist sound tickles my ears as she moves her head beneath my hips. "My dear! " I whisper as she slides her tongue. We play a game where you and I indulge on another until one achieve immoral bliss. Your honey drips down between your legs, down to your thigh and into my tongue. Her scent is addicting. Such irresistible scent tickles down her thigh.

"How fantastic! " softly, you whisper as I taste you in lips. He scorch me from my throat like a hard cocktail drink. I brought pleasure in your body, or should I say, between your legs. How seductive, lusty I might add the taste on my tongue down to my throat. A taste of pleasure. A taste of new delight.  
"Touch me where it's good " I moan, as I led your hand to where I want to be led on. You touch me oh, so carefully! so gently! so seductively to where I want to be touched. 'My, my,' you whisper, 'you are so wet, my love' you teasingly said as you tease me.

Her lips let out traces of moans. A moan of pleasure, as well as a moan of pain. I kissed and touched and played with her secret lips as she let out moan after moans of bewitching wine.  
"My dear, my lovely and beautiful dear. " I whisper, "I will bring you to paradise. "  
"Yes! " she moan between heavy breaths. I place my hands between her hips as I lifted her. You look seductive tonight, my love.

A lovely Midsummer Night was about to begin.


End file.
